Unruhe
by Sera22
Summary: Malik hat ein "verstecktes Talent".


_Das ist ein Oneshot für einen Contest „Versteckte Talente" auf deviant art. Ursprünglich auf Englisch geschrieben, hier und jetzt für euch übersetzt._

_Maliks „Talent" nennt sich Synästhesie. Ich selbst habe leider nicht diesen „Sechsten Sinn", aber mein Mann. Es ist ziemlich beeindruckend, wenn man das entdeckt und er musste meinen Forscherdrang dann leider ertragen! :)_

_Disclaimer: Malik und Altair gehören Ubi._

* * *

Seit dem Tod von Kadar ist es schlimmer geworden. Es macht, dass ich mich hilflos fühle, so hilflos wie ein Kind. Wieder.

Mein ganzes Leben habe ich versucht dieses Gefühl zu vermeiden. Habe es so gut es ging versucht zu unterdrücken, mich vor ihm zu schützen, alles hoch spezialisiert.

Aber nun ist es wiedergekommen, klarer als je zuvor.

So lange ich denken kann, sehe ich… anders. Zu Anfang unentdeckt durch andere und mich selbst lebte ich mit dieser Begabung, denn sie war nicht unangenehm, nicht merklich.

Es kam mir nicht in den Sinn, dass ich anders war als andere. Das naive Kind, das ich war, dachte, dass jeder Mensch diese Fähigkeit hätte.

Aber ich hatte Unrecht. Und das lernte ich schließlich.

„_Wie ist dein Name?"_

„_Malik."_

_Ich spielte gewöhnlich mit Jungen meines Alters oder älter in den Straßen meiner Heimatstadt. Alles war recht so, ich hatte Spaß, es war eine schöne Kindheit._

„_Gib mir diese", sprach einer der Jungen zu mir. Ich hatte ein paar Murmeln in meiner Hand, öffnete diese etwas und blickte auf die kleinen, farbenfrohen Objekte._

_Wir spielten mit ihnen einige Zeit bis uns langweilig wurde und wir einfach nur die vorbeiziehenden Leute beobachteten, wie sie sich geschickt ihren Weg durch die Straßen von Jerusalem bahnten, dorthin, wo auch immer ihr Ziel war._

_Ich verlor jedes Gefühl für Zeit und Raum, fühlte mich komplett wohl und gelassen, während ich die Beine baumeln ließ von der kleinen Mauer, auf der wir alle miteinander saßen._

_Daher fragte ich ohne einen zweiten Gedanken daran zu verschwenden diese eine Frage, die mir in den Sinn kam._

„_Welche Farbe hat deine Drei?"_

_Der Junge, der kurz zuvor nach meinen Murmeln verlangt hatte, drehte sich mit einem Stirnrunzeln zu mir um. Ich stotterte verlegen noch ein paar Worte mehr, da ich annahm, dass der Junge mich nicht gänzlich verstand._

„_Ich… ich meine die Zahl Drei… Deine ist auch rot, oder?"_

_Ich wurde mit einem Blick von dem Jungen gestraft, den ich nie vergessen werde. Seine Augen verrieten seine Gefühle, die seine Stimme nicht in der Lage war zu beschreiben. Ich nehme an er war völlig verstört, einfach ausgedrückt._

_Seine Augen wurden zu Schlitzen nachdem sie zuvor die Größe des Mondes angenommen hatten, gefüllt von Sorge, Verwirrung und letztlich simple Abneigung. Mir gegenüber!_

_Total entgeistert erwiderte er: „Bist du verrückt?"_

Nach diesem Zwischenfall stellte ich solcherlei Fragen sofort ab. Peinlich berührt und aus Furcht man würde sich weiter über mich lustig machen, behielt ich mein Problem für mich.

Nicht mal Al Mualim habe ich darüber konsultiert. Ich habe es damals vergraben, tief in meinem Innern, aus Angst man könnte mich als abnormal oder besessen verdammen.

Fast zwanzig Jahre später vermengen sich meine Sinne auf ein Neues. Sofort fluten lebendige, intensive Farben meine Sicht, jedes Mal wenn ich meine Augen auf eine einfache Zahl oder einen Buchstaben lege, sei es von einer der zahlreichen Karten oder auch Bücher hier im Büro.

Vor kurzem habe ich entdeckt, dass sogar Worte von Tagen oder Monaten mit Farben verschmelzen und mir so eine neue, übersinnliche Welt schaffen.

Ist es eine Krankheit? Ich denke es ist so. Und ich habe noch keine Heilung dafür gefunden. Nein, dafür schlugen meine verzweifelten Versuche, diese… _Gabe_ so gut wie möglich zu bezwingen fehl. Diese Unterdrückung löste nicht mein Problem. Die Spuren bleiben, aber ich kann immer noch nicht ihre Quelle ausmachen.

Sogar selbst auferlegter Schlafentzug half nichts. Aber ich muss es weiterhin versuchen! Wenigstens eine Taktik muss sich ja als erfolgreich herausstellen, weil diese hellen und mannigfachen Farben mich sonst noch verrückt werden lassen. Sie beherrschen mich.

Langsam atme ich die Luft aus, die ich vor Anspannung angehalten habe. Meine Vergangenheit holt mich ein. Ich fühle mich fürchterlich. Hat der schmerzliche Verlust meines Bruders Kadar die erfolgreiche Unterdrückung meines Problems etwa überwältigt?

Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es mal eine Zeit geben würde, in der ich froh über das Erscheinen von Altair bin. Aber jetzt, da er sich durch die Öffnung des Palisadendachs fallen lässt und damit ein schwerfälliges, dumpfes Geräusch verursacht und mit seinem unverkennbaren Gang zu meinem Schreibtisch hin schreitet, vertreibt er meine sorgenvollen Gedanken allein mit seiner Anwesenheit.

„Friede sei mit dir, mein Freund", begrüßt er mich gelassen während er sich gegen meinen Schreibtisch lehnt und einen meiner Tintentöpfe vorsichtig betätschelt.

"Friede sei auch mit dir. Ist alles in Ordnung in Masyaf?", erwidere ich und versuche, trotz meines gestörten Seelenzustands eine angenehme Unterhaltung mit meinem Ordensbruder zu führen. Möglicherweise erleichtert das meine Gefühle etwas und schwächt meine Qual.

Tatsächlich sprechen wir freundschaftlich und mit aller Muße einige Zeit miteinander bevor Altair wieder aufbricht, um seine momentane Mission zu beginnen.

„Ich ziehe wieder los, Malik. Glücklicherweise ist die Regenzeit vorbei und ich kann nicht wieder von einem Sturm oder Regenschauer überrascht werden", spricht er mit einem wissenden Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, greift sich einen Apfel vom Tisch und beendet damit unsere Unterhaltung. Ich beobachte, wie er durch die Tür in Richtung Ausgang geht, meine Augen versuchen dabei sich an die grellen Sonnenstrahlen von draußen zu gewöhnen, die durch das Dach hindurch auf Altair scheinen. Meine schlechten Gedanken scheinen verschwunden zu sein und meine letzten Worte verlassen unbewusst meine Lippen:

„Ja, du hast Glück. Heute ist ein schönes Gelb…"

* * *

Bitte hinterlasst ein Review!!


End file.
